


Worlds Collide

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Like Calls to Like (And Bonds Us All) [11]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, First Kiss, Get Together, Prompt Fill, prompt:collide, super short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: When Tamar first kissed Nadia, it was as if two worlds had finally collided.  When Nadia returned the kiss, it was two worlds merged into one.





	

 

 

When Nadia first saw the Shu Heartrender with the axes, she felt her breath knocked from her lungs.  It was such a strange thing, that a Grisha would prefer to use weapons instead of their power.  True, they were trained to use weapons first, but that was to hide what they were, not as a truly dedicated practice.  Tamar swept everything Nadia thought she knew about Grisha and weapons aside, leaving a void she longed to fill with more information. 

 

Then Nadia noticed that despite the efforts of many a boy, Tamar seemed impervious to any advances.  On the surface, the Sun Summoner’s guard was untouchable.  As things began to settle into the routine of battle preparations, Nadia realized that it was not that Tamar was unreachable, it was that only certain people could reach her.  Botkin’s words echoed in Nadia’s mind late at night as she thought of the other girl.  Nadia dared hope that maybe, however slim the chance of being noticed, she was one of the people who could reach Tamar. 

 

When Tamar first kissed Nadia, it was as if two worlds had finally collided.  When Nadia returned the kiss, it was two worlds merged into one.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February Week 4 - Collide
> 
> Finally, almost there. The last one should be up soon, but for now enjoy this also very short piece that could probably have been longer if I'd had more time. I loved these two ladies in the books and I kept thinking about how they would have gotten together. Its a paltry attempt, but its there. 
> 
> Comments are welcome here or [ on my Tumblr. ](https://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com)


End file.
